Big Fighting Game Crossover
The Big Fighting Game Crossover '(often abbreviated as BFGC), is a fighting game being a collaberation with Capcom, Bandai Namco, SNK, Netherrealm and Arc System Works. The game is being released for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, PS4, and PC. The game is a crossover between the companies' various fighting game serieses. Gameplay The core gameplay is very similar to ''Marvel vs. Capcom. Players create a team of 2 characters, and use them to fight against another team in 1-on-1 fights. The fights are set in a 2.5D plane. You have a standard four button attack layout, Light Punch, Heavy Punch, Light Kick and Heavy Kick. Each character also has a unique ability, which depends on which series they are from. Each character on your team has their own healthbar. If it goes empty, that player is knocked out. Once both team members are knocked out, the opposing team wins. As players fight, their team's Special Meter goes up. Once the bar goes up, it gains a level, up to Level 5. With these levels, you are able to do a Super Attack, at the cost of some of your Special Bar. Controls *→''' - Forward *'←' - Backward (Standing Guard) *'↓' - Crouch *'↑' - Vertical Jump *'↙' - Crouching Guard *'↗' - Forward Jump *'↖' - Backward Jump *'Y' - Light Punch *'X' - Heavy Punch *'B - '''Light Kick *'A '- Heavy Kick *'L - Unique Attack *'R - '''Switch Characters Unique Attack *'BlazBlue - 'Drive **The BlazBlue characters can use Drives. Each has a different effect, depending on which character you are using. *'Guilty Gear - '''Dust **The Guilty Gear characters can use Dust attacks. Dust attacks do little damage, but launch enemies into the air. This makes them great combo starters. These attacks are always overheads, meaning they can only be blocked by using a standing guard. If you land the attack, tilting the control stick upward, allows you to do a homing jump, which launches you in your opponent's direction, allowing you to follow up with a combo. If the player presses the Dust button while ducking, they will instead do a '''Sweep, which will knockdown opponents. They can be great alternatives to Dust attacks, and can only be blocked with a crouching guard. More TBA Characters The game is set to have a wide variety of characters from several fighting game franchises. 'Art of Fighting' *Ryo *Robert *Yuri *King *Takuma 'Blazblue' *Ragna *Jin *Noel *Rachel *Taokaka *Tager *Hakumen *Nu-13 *Tsubaki *Makoto *Hazama 'Darkstalkers' *Demitri *Morrigan *Talbain *Victor *Anakaris *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *B.B. Hood *Jedah 'Dead or Alive' *Kasumi *Ayane *Leifang *Tina *Hayabusa 'Fatal Fury' Terrysssomething.png|Terry *Andy *Joe *Kim *Mai *Rock *Geese 'Guilty Gear' *Sol *Ky *Millia *May *Axl *Chipp *Faust *Zato-1 *Baiken *Johnny *I-No *Slayer *Dizzy 'Killer Instinct' *Jago *Orchid *TJ Combo *Sabrewulf *Glacius *Cinder *Spinal *Thunder *Riptor *Fulgore 'King of Fighters' *Kyo *Benimaru *Daimon *Iori *Athena *K' *Kula *Clark *Ralf *Leona 'Mortal Kombat' *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Liu Kang *Kung Lao *Johnny Cage *Sonya *Jax *Kano *Kitana *Raiden *Shao Khan 'Samurai Shodown' *Haohmaru *Genjuro *Nakoruru *Galford *Ukyo *Jubei *Charlotte 'Skullgirls' *Filia *Cerebella *Peacock *Parasoul *Ms. Fortune 'Soulcalibur' *Mitsurugi *Taki *Sophitia *Seong Mi-na *Voldo *Kilik *Xianghua *Maxi *Ivy *Astaroth *Nightmare *Cervantes 'Street Fighter' ' Ryusssomething.png|Ryu Kensssomething.png|Ken ChunliCL4090.png|Chun-Li ' *E. Honda *Guile *Zangief *Dhalsim *Blanka *Cammy *Sakura *Ibuki *Rashid *Juri *Balrog *Vega *Sagat *M. Bison *Akuma 'Tekken' ' Heihachisssomething.png|Heihachi ' *Kazuya *Paul *Law *Nina *Yoshimitsu *Lei *Jin *Xiaoyu *Hwoarang *King *Steve *Kuma Stages TBA Trivia *Several fighting game series and games were considered but scrapped for the base game either due to unpopularity at the time, the rule of only including characters originating from fighting games, or time constraints. They may appear later on as DLC. These include: **Arcana Heart **Bloody Roar **Dragon Ball FighterZ **Injustice **Marvel vs Capcom **Melty Blood **Persona 4 Arena **Super Smash Bros. **Under Night In-Birth **Virtua Fighter Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Capcom Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:Street Fighter (series) Category:Mortal Kombat (series) Category:Killer Instinct Games Category:Tekken (series) Category:Soul Calibur (series) Category:Blazblue Games Category:Killer Instinct (series) Category:Articles under Construction Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Darkstalkers (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games